


Schadenfreude

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len feels like he's messed up their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Schadenfreude  
> Pairing/Characters: Pike/McCoy and Jim.  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Len feels like he's messed up their night.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"It's not funny, Jim."

"It really is."

Chris laughed too which earned him a glare from his lover.

"Len, it's okay. It was a genuine mistake. You obviously didn't set out to crush the ambassador's foot."

"Crush! I did not crush her foot."

"Jeez, Bones, calm down. There's a vein in your forehead ready to pop any minute."

Len flung himself down into his seat between Chris and Jim. "First of all you insist that this Yule Ball celebration demands my attendance, then you make me wear my dress uniform and then you insist I dance which you know I'm bad at. When I do mess up, you just laugh. I don't know why I put up with you two."

Chris placed a hand on his partner's thigh, reminding him him exactly what was on offer tonight. There'd been some very suggestive comments before the ball.

"Okay, that's you covered. Jim, you could have gotten me out of this."

"Bones, like it or not you are my CMO." He gestured to Chris, "because you saved him, people know your name and want to meet you because of your achievements. I know it's not your thing but please pretend you don't hate every second of this. At least there's a free bar."

Crossing his arms Len scowled at Jim. "It'll take more than that to sway me. The ambassador was nice enough but I've hardly impressed anyone tonight. No room for demonstrating medical talent when I'm the one injuring people."

Chris whispered in his ear, "don't sulk, Len, worse things have happened."

This was not the right thing to say to Len when he was feeling hard done by. He pushed his chair back and went to stand.

Jim grabbed his sleeve, "stay please. We were just enjoying the schadenfreude of your situation. If it had been me or Chris out there you'd be laughing."

It was at times like this that Chris sometimes felt left out, they knew each other so well. He was relieved when Len sat back down but wished he'd known the right words to say. "We've all had our share of embarrassing moments. I didn't mean to upset you."

Len was now feeling a little bit ashamed of his over-reaction. Jim was right, had the situation been different he would have laughed too. He was more embarrassed than angry. Jim had danced with the ambassador for two songs just before him and he knew he suffered by comparison. Although he was used to that around Jim he'd hated it being highlighted in front of Chris. They'd been together a while but often at a distance and he'd have preferred it to be just him and Chris tonight. Of course if they hadn't had to attend this function then Chris wouldn't be here at all and they'd be spending Christmas apart.

"Excuse us, Jim. Chris, you mind if we slip out for a few minutes? We need to talk."

Chris nodded and stood.

"Bones, you okay?"

"Yeah."

Chris shared a slightly worried look with Jim before leaving. Their fun night had suddenly taken a serious turn. They walked down a hallway and Len spotted an alcove that would do. He stopped abruptly and Chris stayed quiet, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Len fixed his gaze on the hideous floral carpet for a few moments. He seemed deep in thought and slowly raised his head to look at Chris, his cheeks were flushed.

"I'm so sorry about that. I don't handle embarrassment well. I feel like a sulky child and believe me that's not something I wanted you to witness."

Chris took Len's hand. "It's okay, I tease sometimes but if I upset someone well then I've gone too far."

"It's just these formal occasions. I get why they're important but I always feel out of place."

"Well you look the part and I like a man in uniform. We've had far worse diplomatic incidents than a trodden-on foot."

Len smiled, "well sorry again, I'll behave, I promise."

Len moved forward and kissed Chris. He felt Chris grip his arms and spin him in the small space. He was pushed against the wall, with Chris' hand behind his head to cushion it. Chris pressed against him and pulled Len's head to one side, controlling their kiss. When they broke apart they were both grinning at one another.

"I wish it was just me and you tonight."

"Me too, Len, but we'll have our fun later, I promise. I have missed you so much and I'm really glad we get to be together for Christmas."

"Likewise, that's why I was annoyed with myself for ruining one of the rare nights we got together."

Chris stroked Len's cheek with his thumb, softly. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Thank you. Better get back before Jim comes looking for us."

"He wouldn't."

"He definitely would, if only for some gossip."

Chris took Len's hand and led him back to the function room. "One more hour and then I'm all yours till the 28th."

"I can manage an hour."

They headed back to the function room where Jim was on the dancefloor with Uhura while Spock glared from the sidelines. Chris smiled, "if Jim's not careful, there'll be a fight."

"Spock wouldn't lose it like that."

"Ten credits says he does, Len."

"You're on and if you lose I'll take payment in kind. It's been far too long since we were last together."

The night passed without incident after Spock cut in and Jim found another pretty girl to dance with. Chris pouted but didn't mind losing the bet. Sex with Len felt like a victory to him, especially with the promise of more over the next few days.


End file.
